


TMR CRIMINAL MINDS AU

by newt_is_bloodyinspired



Category: Criminal Minds, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: a prompt from stonersciles from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_is_bloodyinspired/pseuds/newt_is_bloodyinspired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the episode Confliction of criminal minds:</p><p>Male college students on spring break are being raped and murdered, Presumably by a man and a woman working together.The BAU are called in to Investigate. </p><p>If Newt isn't the un sub he has all the makings to be one.</p><p>Newtmas tease ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMR CRIMINAL MINDS AU

**Author's Note:**

> I Just like to say thanks to Claudia who helped me out with this she is Amazing.
> 
> The Characters are not ours obviously.

It was dark in that room. Stuffy also, noted Reid. The woman in front of him, hidden by the shadows, was sat down, smoke wafting from the cigarette in her hand.  
  
“I’d like to talk about Newt” stated Dr Reid, putting down his satchel and crossing his legs. He was uncomfortable and she could sense that.  
  
“He’s still missing?” inquired the woman, with a disinterest that made Spencer’s stomach twist.  
  
“That what I hear” he replies, trying to mimic her cool demeanor.  
  
“Will you help us find him?” asked Reid, just a small glint of hope in his question.  
  
“No” she simply said.  
  
“Why not?” Reid questioned, trying his hardest to force his words. “What more do you need to hide?”  
  
“I’m not hiding anything” she told him, blowing out a puff of smoke. ‘And I think the better question would be; what are YOU looking for Dr Reid?”.  
  
“I think you know what I’m looking for” he said, changing the leg he was crossing.  
  
“I want to hear you say it” she said, breathing in her cigarette for a few moments.  
  
“I am looking for Newt” he said, staring her down, refusing to play her game.  
  
“Just because you caught me doesn’t mean you’ll find him” the woman said, tapping the end of her cigarette on the ashtray near by.  Taunting him. “You’re not THAT smart”.  
  
“This isn’t about being smart,” he told her, "this is about doing the right thing”. She was silent for what seemed like eons, until she said;  
  
“I did the right thing”.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  


SEVEN DAYS EARLIER

____________________________________________________  
  
‘Spring Break Madness 2009’ is what the sign said, bikini clad girls dance around with glow sticks and swill drinks, whilst young men, equally intoxicated, prowl about. Looking for something to take back to their hotel rooms. Alby found his immediately. A stunning catch in a red dress. He licked his lips and approached her, it wasn’t long before she’d be at his mercy. As they made their way to his hotel room, she told him to lie down on the bed, and he did what she said. The music from outside was loud enough to hear from the room and the thoughts running through Alby’s head were far from what was going to happen in reality.  
Especially when the girl tied him up to the bed post with rope, he thought he was about to have the time of his life. Then everything snapped and he found himself trying to scream for help, but the tape covering his mouth prevented any sound other than muffled shrieks to escape his lips.  
  
He was at her mercy.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
“Albert, a senior at The Trial Cure Academy, was killed whilst partying on an island called The Maze. Cause of death was asphyxiation and he is the second victim to be murdered in the past three nights” said JJ, explaining the situation to the team at the BAU.  
"The first victim was a boy named Gally who was also on spring break, cause of death the same as Albert. They were both sexually assaulted prior to death”.  
  
“MEN being raped and murdered on spring break?” said Emily, somewhat astounded by the case, “well that’s a twist”.  
  
“So far the deaths have been localised to one hotel; The Glade” informed Hotch.  
  
“We should get a list of everyone who works there, its a good possibility that the un-sub is a member of staff” said Derek, looking up from his paperwork.  
  
“Garcia is already on that” said JJ. “Both victims were discovered by hotel staff, the last after online check out indicated that the room had been vacated”.  
  
“So they wanted the bodies to be discovered” stated Emily. “Sooner rather than later”.  
  
‘Look at the way they’re posed” Reid said, pointing at the pictures on the pin up board behind JJ, “Naked, cowering in the foetal position” getting up now and inspecting the pictures more closely.  
  
“He is sending an message” Rossi posed, “something about this is important to him, we just need to figure out what”.  
  
“And we need to do it soon, the police suspect the un-sub to be another vacationing student, though I’m not willing to rule out local involvement” said Hotch, standing up.  
  
“Yet if it is a student, they could be half way across the country by the time we’re onto them” mentioned Rossi.  
  
“And if he’s a local we could lose him once his victim pool dries up” added Emily.  
  
“Either way we’re almost out of time” said Hotch, “The Maze spring break ends this weekend”.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
David Rossi, Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid exit the BMW and enter the hotel swarming with students on their break.  
  
“Agent Rossi?” asked a man, around twenty, as he approached the three. “I’m Thomas, the manager here”.  
  
“You were on duty when the latest body was discovered?” asked Derek.  
  
“Thats right” he said.  
  
“Did you notice anyone out of the ordinary?” asked Reid.  
  
“I’m sorry” said Thomas, stifling a chuckle, “when spring break comes around nothing is very ordinary”  
  
“We need to set up meetings with your staff as soon as possible, also talk to the hotel guests” stated Rossi, as Thomas lead them through the lobby.  
  
“Of course” he said.  
  
“How many cameras do you have on the property?” questioned Derek, pointing to one on a pillar above them.  
  
“Not enough” Thomas replied, “we have all the main entrances and the garage covered but the hallways and the service tunnels aren’t equipped”.  
  
“Can you show us the room where the last body was found?” asked Rossi, before Thomas lead the them to the elevator and into the room.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
The four walk into the a seemingly normal room, Reid immediately gets to work trying to find every clue possible, whilst the other two stay with Thomas, who doesn’t seem able to go into the room.  
  
“I’ll just go get the other members of staff for you to talk to” he said, before going away.  
  
“Thanks” said Rossi, before turning to the scene of the crime. “There are no signs of struggle, and everything was normal when housekeeping arrived”.  
  
“Look at this” said Reid, kneeling down beside the bed post.  
  
“What have you found Wonder Boy?” Derek asked, kneeling down beside him.  
  
“Scratch marks on the food board. The victims were bound before the struggle began…” he stated. “Probably needed to tie them down to control them”.  
  
“Well that would makes sense, both victims were in pretty good shape” noted Derek.  
  
“So the question is; was it consensual or coerced?” asked Rossi, standing up.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, Hotch and Emily meet with the head of the local police department, Officer Teresa.  
  
“The BAU?” she asked, as the two entered the office.  
  
“Yes, I’m Agent Hotchner, this is Agent Prentice” informed Hotch.  
  
“Well I’m glad you came” she said, walking them through the office.  
  
“I’m gonna need to talk with the families of the deceased as soon as possible” Hotch said, walking past Teresa.  
  
“Of course, the father of the first victim has just arrived to claim the body and the second victim’s brother should be here within the hour” said Teresa.  
  
“Did you describe Gally's conditions to his father?” inquired JJ.  
  
“No, not everything. There were certain things that I felt I shouldn’t tell him over the phone” said Teresa.  
  
“Well we’d like to speak to him about that” stated JJ.  
  
“Honestly, I have been dreading it all day” Teresa revealed, leaving them to talk to Gally’s father.  
  
“Hello, I’m Agent Hotchner with the BAU, I’d like to ask you a few questions about your son” stated Hotch, once alone with Gally’s father.  
  
“M-My son? Sure, I mean, I guess so” stammered the man, still in shock from the news of his sons demise.  
  
“Did your son have any past experience with drugs?” asked Hotch, earning a no as an answer.  
  
“Did he mention meeting anyone here?” inquired JJ.  
  
“No, he came down here with some school friends, they wanted to blow off some steam before the finals” the man said.  
  
“Was your son gay?” asked Hotch, earning a shocked expression from JJ at his bluntness. “You see, he had had sex with a man before he had died, knowing whether or not it was consensual or not will let us know how he was targeted”.  
  
With a dirty look, Gally’s father told Hotch that his son wasn’t gay, and accordingly the agents left the room.  
_______________________________________________________  
  
“So if I’m the un-sub and it wasn’t consensual, how does this work?” wondered Derek, as the trio stood in the middle of the room, trying to piece together what happened.  
  
“You’d have to have a weapon” said Reid.  
  
“A gun to the face means he doesn’t scream out” stated Rossi.  
  
“What about the distance between where the arms were tied?” asked Reid, pointing to the bed posts, “theres no way the victim could’ve tied that second hand himself”.  
  
“Which means the un-sub did it for him” said Rossi, circling the bed.  
  
‘Which would be risky, because if he knew he was in danger and he saw the opportunity he would take it” added Derek.  
  
“But why not drug him then tie him up?” asked Rossi. “Eliminate the risk”.  
  
“The tox-screen came back negative” said Derek.  
  
“So it’s either consensual” stated Reid, standing up, “or he has a partner”.  
  
“He’s also learning fast” said Derek.  
  
“What do you mean?” asked Rossi.  
  
“He hides the body in the closet” explained Derek, "and then indicates that the guest is checked out, which means when the housekeeper gets here-“  
  
“Everything looks normal so she starts cleaning” finished Rossi, “wiping everything down, getting rid of any evidence that was there before”.  
  
“We need to talk to whoever cleaned this room” says Reid. “Maybe they saw something that could tell us who was in here with Ably”.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Rossi, Derek and Reid moved from the hotel room to the rooftop to question the employee who found the second body.  
  
“Newt?” asked Derek, as the three approached the smoking twenty-something man, who jumped at the sound of his name. Derek pulled out his badge to show the boy that they just wanted to talk. “Your boss said we could find you up here?”.  
  
“Uh-uh I get migraines” stammered Newt, standing up awkwardly.  
  
“You discovered the body last night?” inquired Derek.  
  
“…Yes?” said Newt, as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
“Had you ever seen him before? Or noticed anyone he might have been with?” asked Derek.  
  
“Uh I’ve never seen him before in my life ‘till I opened the closet…I can’t get him outta my bugging head” stated Newt, putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
“Newt what about the first victim, Gally, had you ever seen him before?” asked Reid.  
  
“I’ve never seen either of them” admitted Newt, shaking his head.  
  
“Let me ask you this” said Reid, “is there anything you remember about the room before you discovered the body?” Newt stayed silent, looking at the ground.  
“It may not seem like a lot, but even the slightest detail could help us with the case” added Reid.  
  
“It looked pretty normal” said Newt, looking up. “I mean, ‘till I opened that closet door…”  
  
“Well is there anything you saw about the body at all?” Reid questioned further.  
  
“No, I mean, if you’ve seen one drunk shank you’ve seen them all” Newt said, chuckling.  
  
“I thought you said you didn’t recognise them?” asked Rossi.  
  
“I didn’t” said Newt, “but I’ve seen the type” the young man said, “they walk around like they own the place, y’know? Think they can do whatever they bloody want” he sniffed, clearly the recent events have stifled him.  
  
“How long have you worked here?” asks Reid.  
  
“Six months I guess” answers Newt. Reid nods and looks over to Derek.  
  
“Well thank you for your time” said Derek, heading back downstairs.  
  
“Thanks” said Newt, looking down at the ground again. “Hey can I ask you a question?” he inquired, looking at Reid this time.  
  
“Yeah sure” said Reid, turning back.  
  
“Um, you’ve seen bad stuff right?” he asked, to which Reid nodded, “how long until you can close your eyes without it being there?”  
  
“I’m afraid I still don’t know” admitted Reid. Newt sighed quietly and nodded, before sitting back down and smoking his cigarette.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
“Derek and Reid are finishing up at the hotel, what did you find out?“ asked Rossi, once he saw Hotch, Emily and JJ.  
  
“Well none of our victims were gay” stated Hotch.  
  
“And Alby’s brother describes him as overtly sexually aggressive towards women, which caused problems in Alby’s relationships. And his friends say they were out partying prior to his death and he was definitely willing to overlook the fact that he had a girlfriend” said Emily.  
  
“Does that match with what you found at the scene?” asked Hotch.  
  
‘Yes and no” said Rossi, “the victims were both physically strong and there were no signs of a struggle, we profiled it as either being consensual or the un-sub had a partner”.  
  
“That sounds about right,” said Hotch, “what’s your hesitation?”  
  
“What if it was both?” wandered Rossi.  
  
“How so?” asked JJ.  
  
“Well imagine if he was confronted by two men? The first reaction of an alpha male would be to fight” explained Rossi.  
  
“Not if one were a woman” added Hotch, getting onto the same page as Rossi.  
  
“It’s spring break, she lures the victim to her hotel room, ties him up then once he’s subdued her partner arrives” says Rossi.  
  
“That could explain the posing of the bodies and the rape” said Emily, “the victims are alpha males with aggressive sexual tendencies, the un-sub treats his victims the way they treat women”  
  
“So we have a team” states Hotch. “The woman who lures them to her hotel room, ties them up…”  
  
“And the man who rapes and murders them” finished Rossi.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
“Your un-subs have changed hotels” states Officer Teresa, “The victims name is Minho, another respiring breaker, his friends saw him leaving with a brunette in a red dress”.  
  
“The witness had been drinking all day, so he’s less than reliable” said Rossi.  
  
“Sounds like our theory about the partners is right” says Reid, whilst inspecting the hotel room of the new victim.  
  
“Only the un-subs have ventured outside their comfort zone” adds Derek. “So what’s he doing? Getting bolder or smarter?”  
  
‘The local police are on alert, the FBI is here, they probably changed pattern to avoid getting caught” states Reid.  
  
“Or because they saw us at the other hotel” says Rossi, “We need to go back to The Glade"  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
“We believe at least one of our un-subs is either a guest at The Glade or an employee there” said Hotch, as he briefed the police on the case.  
  
“We are possibly looking for a dominant-submissive team, a man and a woman probably in their mid to early twenties” added Emily.  
  
“We are looking for a heterosexual male” says JJ, “who is most likely submissive in his everyday life with everyone except his partner, to her he becomes dominant”  
  
"His submissive female partner will be socially awkward, of average intelligence and emotionally unstable” states Hotch, “Look for women who are reclusive, have a problem with authority and can’t communicate with a dominant character”  
  
“This form of male rape is about power and dominance” says JJ, “it is not about sexual orientations, the victimology is key. Teams target alpha personality males who think women are their right. Add drugs or alcohol to the equation and now we’re dealing with gear victims”  
  
“Even with the mention of rape the alpha character believes he can control the situation and eventually gain the upper hand” said Hotch. “We’ve got two days till the end of spring break, lets get to work”.  
  
As the police disperse Garcia calls from Quantico with news; she’s found surveillance videos of the first victim Gally hitting on a hotel employee, Brenda, when none other than Newt comes up to defend her by pushing the man in the pool.  
  
“Then why did he tell us he had never seen any of the victims before?” asked Reid.  
  
“I did a background check on Newt and turns out his childhood was less than perfect.He had an abusive stepfather, and his mother died under peculiar circumstances, Do you think it’s possible that newt is taking revenge, by targeting those who reflect his stepfathers attitude”  
  
“It sounds like the best lead we have” admitted Derek  
  
“l bet if we found photos of the stepfather at that age he would bear a  striking resemblance to both of the victims” stated JJ.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Rossi storms into Brenda's office.  
  
“Where’s Newt?” he asked.  
  
“I don’t know, what’s going on?” she said.  
  
“The day before the first murder you had an altercation with the victim” stated Rossi.  
  
“It’s spring break, it comes with the territory” she said.  
  
“Newt stepped in?” questioned Rossi.  
  
“Yeah?” answered Brenda.  
  
“He doesn’t strike me as the type to stand up to a bully” said Rossi.  
  
“The guy was being a jerk, Newt happened to be there” she explained.  
  
“And you didn’t think it was weird that the same kid ended up dead the next night?” Rossi angrily asked, before turning away.  
  
“It wasn’t Newt” Brenda said, standing up.  
  
“Then why hide the fact that he got into a fight with one of the victims?” asked Rossi.  
  
“Thomas told us not to!” she claimed, “he was just trying to protect us both” she said.  
  
“Where’s Newt?” he asked.  
  
“I don’t know! Honestly” she answered. “He’s supposed to be on duty but he disappears sometimes, he might be on the roof”. With that Rossi left and dialled his phone.  
  
“Derek? Check the roof"  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Derek and Reid charged up the stairs and onto the roof, where they found Newt suffering from a migraine.  
  
“Newt!” Derek said, drawing him out of his mind and into reality. “Come here"  
  
“What’s happening?” Newt asked, as Derek grabbed his arm.  
  
“You’re coming with us” Derek replied, dragging him to the door.  
  
“I-I dont understand” muttered Newt. “What’ going on?” he asked, looking at Reid.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
“Okay, this kids history is like an episode of Doctor Who written by Steven Moffat” said Garcia over the phone, "I mean, wow, his mother was in and out of hospital with broken arms, ribs, exhaustion…”  
  
’The polite way of saying spousal abuse” interjected Emily.  
  
“Exactly, then she died suddenly when Newt was five. Father unknown, Newt was left in the custody of his stepfather, then it became Newt who was in and out of the hospital” informed Garcia, “he was eventually foster homed in Dallas”  
  
“I bet you that his stepfather looked a lot like the victims back in the day” said Emily.  
  
“Good work Garcia, keep digging” said Hotch before hanging up.  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Reid directed Newt to a table in the middle of a small brick room, with bare cream walls except for the one with a giant mirror, which served as a window for those viewing on the outside.  
  
“He doesn’t look like the dominant type, does he?” asked Emily, looking at him through the window.  
  
“No” was all Hotch said.  
  
“He’s our guy” said Derek.  
  
“What makes you so sure?” asked Emily.  
  
“It’s a classic profile; he grows up with an abusive stepfather, manages to escape, suddenly he finds himself in the exact same area where a bunch of alpha males with that type of behaviour…he snaps” explains Derek.  
  
“Did he have a problem with you as an authority figure when you first spoke to him?” asked Hotch.  
  
“He backed away, as if he were a little skittish” replied Derek.  
  
“And Reid?” inquired Emily.  
  
“He was a little less imposing, so he opened up about his life” Derek answered, then they turned their attention to Newt as he was being questioned by Reid.  
  
“Where’s Thomas?” asked Newt.  
  
“Ah we’re trying to find him” said Reid.  
  
“He’s gonna go bloody rampant” chuckled Newt.  
  
“You’re in a lot of trouble Newt” stated Reid, “I think you know that, right?”. At this Newt looked up at his, gulping and eyes widening.  
  
“The only thing I did was buggin’ leave early without telling Thomas, right?” he said, confusion muddling his features. “I-I need to talk to Thomas"  
  
“Newt, why don’t you tell me about the fight you had with the first victim” said Reid.  
  
“I don’t remember” he said, genuine fear and confusion clouding his vision.   
  
“You don’t remember?” repeated Reid, frowning. Newt started to tear up and shake his head.  
  
“No” he said.  
  
“Newt, I really wanna help you out” said Reid softly, “but you’re going to have to do a lot better than that”.  
  
“Please!” he whispered, “I just need to talk to Tommy!”.  
  
“So get this” JJ says, after getting off the phone with Garcia, “When Newt got kicked out of school for bad grades, drug possession and petty theft, he started staying at the hotel. It turns out that not only does Newt live at the hotel, but Thomas pays his bills. He has also bailed Newt out of jail multiple times in the past four years”.  
  
“He’s also the one that told Brenda to cover up the fact that Newt fought with Gally” added Rossi.  
  
“It turns out that Thomas volunteered at the foster home that Newt used to reside in” said JJ.  
  
“So he befriended him” said Hotch. “He became the surrogate for his absent mother”  
  
“Newt’s not the dominant, Thomas is” states Rossi, as Hotch gets on the phone with Garcia, asking her to track any movement of Thomas.  
_________________________________________________  
  
“Do you have any remorse for what you’ve done?” asked Reid.  
  
“Why should I?” retorted the woman. “They got what they deserved"  
  
“What about Newt?” questioned Reid. “Did Newt get what he deserved?"  
  
“Newt was special” she said.  
  
“Well if he’s so special, why don’t you tell me how to find him?” asks Reid, crossing his arms.  
  
“Because” said the woman, blowing out smoke, “he’s in a better place now”  
  
“That’s not for you to decide” states Reid.  
  
“You met Newt” she said, “tell me I’m wrong”.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
“Newt, lets talk about the fight you had with the first victim Gally” Reid said, as Newt dabbed out his cigarette bud.  
  
“There’s nothing to tell, he grabbed Brenda, I tried to stop him” answered Newt, nervously.  
  
“That guy was pretty big” Reid pointed out.  
  
“So?” said Newt, looking at Reid.  
  
“Newt, guys like you and I aren’t exactly the fighting type” Reid said.  
  
“Brenda’s a good person, she didn’t deserve to be treated like a piece of klunk"Newt told him.  
  
“See now, I’m really confused,” said Reid, “because you just told me that you didn’t remember the fight”  
  
“I don’t” Newt stuttered, “I mean, I don’t but I do, I-I”  
  
“You don’t, but you do?” repeated Reid. “Can you explain to me how that works”  
  
“I remember he grabbed at Brenda, I tried to stop him, the next thing I know Thomas is pulling me outta the shucking pool” Newt said, looking at Reid.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
“Why did you tell your employees to lie to my agents?” asked Hotch.  
  
“Newt has a record” said Thomas, lighting a cigarette, “he found one of the bodies, I didn’t want you to take the easy way out and pin the murders on him”  
  
“Why do you look out for him?” Hotch asks, “Bail him out of jail, pay his bills?”  
  
“He’s had a rough life, WE’VE had a rough life” explained Thomas, “I mean, I dunno, I connected with him, I care about him…we look out for each other, thats what we do”  
  
“And do you take advantage of that?” questioned Hotch, earning a glare from Thomas.  
  
“No” he answered.  
  
“He’d kill for you?” implied Hotch.  
  
“No!” said Thomas.  
  
“Then explain it to me” Hotch said. “What exactly is your relationship?”  
  
Thomas just stared at him, blankly, shaking his head ever so slightly.  
_________________________________________________  
  
“We’ve been friends since I was a kid” Newt said, slowly pacing up and down the room.  
  
“Are you lovers?” asked Reid, making Newt stop in his tracks to look at him. “It’s alright if you are Newt” Reid reassured him.  But it was clear he wasn’t going to answer.  
“Why does he pay your bills?”  
  
“It’s not like it’s a handout” Newt said, “I work at the hotel so I can pay him back”  
  
“Does he pay for the drugs also?” asked Reid,  
  
“I don’t take drugs” muttered Newt. “I get migraines”  
  
“So take prescription” advised Reid.  
  
“I thought you were different” stated Newt.  
  
“What does that mean?” inquired Reid, earning nothing but a solid stare.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
“Are there things that Newt has that reminds you of yourself?” asked Hotch.  
  
“I don’t know what you mean” said Thomas, breathing out smoke.  
  
“In 2003, you filed a report for sexual assault, and from the look of the file the police didn’t do a very good job of following it up” stated Hotch. Thomas looked down and took another drag.  
  
“I don’t wanna talk about that” he said.  
  
“Im gonna ask you one more time, would Newt kill for you?” asked Hotch.  
  
“No” Thomas replied.  
  
“Then prove it” Hotch retorted, causing Thomas to look up.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Thomas and Newt both sat still as the teams strapped wires and patches to their arms, patiently waiting in separate rooms for the test to be over.  
  
“You know a polygraph is not admissible?” asked Teresa to Rossi.  
  
“if we catch them in a lie it could help us get a confession” he explained.  
  
“We changed interrogators so they won’t get in a rhythm with answers” JJ said.  
  
________  
  
“State your name” Emily said.  
  
“Thomas”  
_____________________  
  
“Newton”  
  
“What colour are your eyes?” asked Derek.  
  
_____________  
  
“Brown” answered Thomas.  
  
“Where were you the night Gally was killed?” asked Emily.  
  
____________________  
  
“At work” replied Newt.  
  
__________________  
  
“At home” said Thomas.  
  
____________________  
  
“Who is the current president of the united states?” asked Derek.  
  
“Barrack Obama” answered Newt.  
  
____________________  
  
“Did you murder Albert?” asked Emily.  
  
_______________  
  
“Did you murder Gally?” asked Derek.  
  
_________________  
  
“No” said Newt.  
  
______________  
  
“No” said Thomas.  
  
_______________  
  
“What is 32-19?” asked Emily.  
  
_________________  
  
“Would you kill for Thomas?” asked Derek.  
  
____________________  
  
“You lied about the altercation with Gally, is there anything else you’ve lied about?” asked Emily.  
  
“No” said Thomas.  
  
______________________  
  
“Did you murder Albert?” asked Derek.  
______________________  
  
“What time did you leave work the night Gally was killed?” asked Emily.  
  
____________________  
  
“I don’t remember” answered Newt.  
  
“Have you ever had a sexual relationship with Thomas?” asked Derek  
  
______________________  
  
“Have you lied about anything else?” asked Emily.  
  
“NO” said Thomas.  
  
___________________  
  
“Did you murder Minho?” asked Derek.  
  
_________________  
  
“He’s just a friend” stated Thomas.  
  
________________  
  
“Using the formula y= mx+b, what does b represent?” asked Derek.  
  
___________________  
  
“Would Newt kill for you?” asked Emily.  
  
“NO”  
__________________  
  
“Did you murder Gally?” asked Derek.  
  
“NO” said Newt.  
  
___________________  
  
“No” said Thomas.  
  
“Did you murder Minho?” asked Emily.  
  
__________________  
  
“No” said Newt.  
  
______________  
  
“Absolutely not” said Thomas  
  
______________  
  
“Would you kill for Thomas?” asked Derek.  
  
“No”  
  
_______________  
  
“No” said Thomas.  
  
___________  
  
“No” said Newt.  
  
_________  
  
  
“NO”  
  
_______  
  
“NO”  
  
_____________________________________  
  
“What are you looking at?” asked JJ, approaching Reid, who was hovering over a laptop with the surveillance footage of the pool fight.  
  
“I dunno” mumbled Reid, scrolling through the scenes.  
  
“Well they both passed” she commented, walking away.  
  
“How is that possible?” he questioned, confused.  
  
“Not only that but with flying colours” she said.  
  
“The only spiked question we got outta them was the one about their relationship and the stinking formula” added Derek, throwing down the questions on the desk. “Either way we got nothing”.  
  
Reid scanned the room and his eyes found Thomas and Newt embracing after coming out of the interrogations rooms. His eyes stayed on them as they signed papers at the front desk. Reid kept noticing how Newt continued to look up and peer cowardly at his surroundings, including Reid himself. Like a wounded animal. Then it seemed like something snapped in Newts eyes, and he was no longer a wounded animal, but a savage predator that just killed its meal.  
It unsettled Reid to his very core.  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Thomas and Newt walked down the hotel halls, heading to Newts room.  
  
“Well, I think I hear my couch calling me” said Thomas, moving towards his  
door.  
  
“Oh, sweet dreams” said Newt, heading the opposite way to his room.  
  
“Hey, Newt” said Thomas, calling him back. Thomas held Newt, quizzing his shoulders with his arms. “We’ll get through this, okay? We always do” he said.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, we’re all bloody inspired Tommy” chuckled Newt, before Thomas rubbed his cheek with his hand and disappeared into his room.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
“So, where are we?” asked Derek, sitting down with the rest of the team, exhaustion clear on their features, all except Reid who was still mulling over the surveillance footage.  
  
“Honestly, nowhere” said Rossi, ”we just watched our two most reliable suspects walk out the door"  
  
“If Newt isn’t our un-sub, then he has all the makings to be someday” chipped in Emily.  
  
“Reid?” said Hotch, looking in the young mans direction.  
  
“Tell me the questions he spiked on in the polygraph” Reid said.  
  
“What? The relationship one?” said Derek.  
  
“No the other one” sighed Reid.  
  
“The formula? It was a standard control question” replied Derek.  
  
“It was an equation?” asked Reid.  
  
“Reid, I really just think it was intimidating for him” Derek said. “he tried, he got it wrong, he wasn’t supposed to know the answer anyway”  
  
“What if he lied” stated Reid. “What if he knew the answer to the question but intentionally got it wrong?” wondered Reid.  
  
“Why would he do that?” asked JJ.  
  
“Because he realised he wouldn’t know that answer” said Red.  
  
“You’re losing me kid” stated Derek.  
______________________________  
  
“Newt?” called Thomas, entering Newts room. He walked in, expecting to find him but all he saw was the bare living quarters of his friends home. Blank canvas’ covering one wall. He walked to them.  
  
________________________  
  
“Newt said he wasn’t getting any rest” explained Reid. “He takes midday naps because he’s always exhausted, he has history of blackouts, is reclusive, has prolonged physical abuse at the hands of a dominant male, who transferred his abuse from his female spouse to her pubescent child”.  
_____________________  
  
Thomas pulled back the sheets to finds twenty to thirty odd mirrors holding his reflection salting back at him. He backs away and hits the wardrobe, he goes through its contents.  
  
__________________________________  
  
“What are you getting at Reid” asked Hotch.  
  
“What if our un-sub couple isn’t a couple at all?” asked Reid, turning his attention back to his team.  
  
“Dissociative Personality Disorder” said Hotch.  
  
“Are you implying that Newt is a multiple personality?” questioned Derek.  
  
“Well it would explain why he didn’t remember the encounter with the first victim” Reid explained, “You could argue that Newt didn’t kill those people, a separate person inside him did”  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Thomas finds a red dress and rope hidden within the confines of Newt draws.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
“Look at this” Reid says, turning the laptop screen so that all could see, “the first intervention is timid, apprehensive right? But then he gets knocked down, there’s a moment of calm then his entire body language changes. I saw this exact same transformation as Newt left the station only it wasn’t rage it was arrogance, like the alter-ego wanted me to know”  
  
“Why?” asked Hotch.  
  
“I don’t know! Power? Control? All I know is that the person that stared me down over there was not Newt, he isn’t assertive like that, he doesn’t make eye contact” said Reid.  
  
“SO you think the stress of the interrogation blurred the line between Newt and his alter personality?” asked Derek.  
  
“I think the un-sub surfaced for just a moment, i-it knew the answer to the question and realised Newt wouldn’t so they lied.  
  
“So Newt and the woman in the red dress are the same person?” asked Teresa.  
  
“We profiled the duo accurately only the dominant partner is an alter personality inside Newt” answered Reid.  
  
“And Newt has no idea that he killed those people?” inquired Emily.  
  
“You could argue that Newt didn’t even kill those people but a separate person inside of him did” said Reid.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Newt’s head was throbbing. He was suffering from yet another migraine, which made him feel like his head was flaring up and scorching his body. Yet he finds being on the roof calming.  
  
“Newt” a voice said, sounding so distant yet he knew it was close.  
  
“Newt” it said again. This time it registered.  
  
“Tommy?” he said, turning to find the boy, not much older than him, standing five feet away from him.  
  
“I went back to your room, I-I didn’t want you to spend the night alone. Though i found this, not you” he stated, holding up the dress so that Newt could see. Newt’s heart rate picked up, and he was on his feel in seconds.  
  
“What are you saying?” asked Newt, staring at him in disbelief.  
  
“Why were these in your room?” questioned Thomas, getting angry.  
  
“Those aren’t min-“  
  
“WHY WERE THEY IN YOUR ROOM?” demanded Thomas, making Newt brain hurt even more.  
“Did, did some shank chick put you up to this? Or-or trick you into doing something? Cause I can help, I can help you I always do don’t I?” Thomas ranted, walking slowly towards Newt.  
  
“Just-just leave me alone!” Newt shouted, stumbling behind and air vent, gripping his head with both hands.  
  
“I think we should go to the police, together Newt” said Thomas, stammering somewhat.  
  
“NO!” Newt shouted, his shoulder shuddering from crying.  
  
“I’ll be right here with you” Thomas said, walking over to him and rubbing his back, “we can figure this out…or I can go alone"  
  
Suddenly Newt straightened. His voice changed. He was clearly no longer Newt.  
  
“I said no” a womans voice clearly said, Thomas taken aback at how much Newt’s voice changed.  
  
“Newt…what’s going on....”  
  
“You shouldn’t be up here” said the person standing before Thomas, walking towards him, almost menacingly.  
  
“Newt you’re starting to scare me…"  
  
“Natalie. My name is Natalie!” she screamed, as she dragged Thomas to the edge of the roof and shoved him over it.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
The team arrive at The Glade Hotel to find a bloodied Thomas lying on the grass. Once they revived him he confirms their suspicions of a personality split, but doesn’t know where Newt/Natalie would have gone.    
  
“She’s going to go after the man those victims represent” Reid realised. Or in other words; Newt’s stepfather.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
His wife and stepson’s abuser lived nearby it seemed, so the team rushed to his home. They burst through the from door with guns drawn to find Newt/Natalie holding a knife to a sourly fifty year old man. Reid tells everyone to put down their guns, in a hope that he can convince Newt, if he was still in there, to stop before he killed someone else.  
  
“Put the knife down!” commanded Derek, as he and Rossi aimed their guns at her head.  
  
“Stand down!” yelled Natalie, “stand down or I will kill him!”  
  
“Natalie, you don’t wanna do that” said Reid, putting his gun away.  
  
“You don’t know what he did!” said Natalie, pressing the knife a little harder on the mans throat.  
  
“When Newts mother died, his stepfather needed a new outlet for his aggression, didn’t he?” said Reid.  
  
“He put Newt in dresses!” she told him, “He beat him, he touched him!”  
  
“And Newt was too weak to go through that alone” continued Reid, “Right? He was just a little boy. He needed you to protect him”  
  
“I could take it” whispered Natalie, tears streaming down her face. “I was stronger than he was”. Her face contorted with rage. “He must pay-“  
  
“Natalie, that isn’t for you to decide” Reid interrupted, “I swear to god if you come with me I will get you and Newt the help you guys need” Reid promised, continuing his pace towards the three of them. Natalie looked him steely in the eyes and said;  
  
“Newt will be sentenced for what I’ve done. You know I can’t let that happen” she stated, dropping her grip of the man and placing the knife on her own throat.  
  
“Natalie if you kill yourself, then you kill Newt” Reid said, desperation clear in his tone. “I-I don’t see how that’s protecting him. And do you know what I know? All you ever want to do in this world is protect Newt”  
  
“That’s all I’ve ever done” she stated.  
  
“Why don’t you and I help him together?” Reid suggested.  
  
‘You can’t help him” Natalie said, “I’m the only one…and this is what I have to do, to keep him safe forever-“ Natalie stopped herself from speaking as she dropped the knife, continuing her gaze at Reid as Derek cuffed her.  
  
“Newt?” asked Reid, rushing towards Natalie, but it was hopeless, “Newt?”  
  
“Reid” Derek said, “He’s gone"  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
“Tell me Dr Reid” the woman said, “how long will you continue to visit me?” she asked, turning to face him in the half light of that damp, dark room of the mental hospital.  
  
Reid turned to her, plastering a half smile half grimace on his lips.  
  
“Until I find Newt” he answered.  
  
“Why do you care?” she asked, standing up with Reid.  
  
“He deserves a life” Reid said. “It’s his”.  
  
“So you’re trying to wear me down to release him?” she mumbled, getting chocked up.  
  
“No. I’m just waiting for you to do the right thing” he stated.  
  
“Well I’m afraid you’ll be waiting a very long time” she said.  
  
Before turning her back and leaving with two nurses.  
  
“Bye Newt” said Reid.  
  
“It’s Natalie” she said, leaving him alone in the dark room. Stuffy also, Reid noted.  
  



End file.
